


slow dancing with the moon

by lohedrkn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Country Music, Crack, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, RPF, Song Fic Kinda, Sorry Not Sorry, Symbolism, Time Travel, basically a crack fic, blame kurooxobama, dolly/tsukki (kind of), im sorry, ive made many mistakes but this ones my fave, kind of, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohedrkn/pseuds/lohedrkn
Summary: tsukishima finds himself in texas in 1974, makes an impulsive decision, and (kind of) finds love.





	slow dancing with the moon

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and yall know what, im not even gonna say sorry. in fact, i am very poetic. but what can i say. everybody makes mistakes. everybody has those days. so enjoy true literature. (also sorry for all the errors)  
> inspired by one of dollys songs with the same title https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgVLNOtOMU8

makeup brush caresses dolly’s face, adding pink blush to her already excitement-flushed cheeks. it’s 1974. early january . it’s still warm in texas. 

she knows this is it. this is going to be her year. her and jolene’s. they are standing on the edge of something huge. dolly hopes it’s success. call her greedy but success is what everyone seeks. she’s just one of the few who are brave enough to admit it. 

*

tsukki has spent the last two days in the winter heat of texas. also, apparently, it’s 1974. he’s panicked because what the fuck. he hopes he’s dreaming. all of this absolutely cannot be real. 

in his hazy state of mind, he buys a ticket to see a dolly parton show. that’s even wilder. tsukki fucking hates country music. but when dolly gets on stage, he’s mesmerized. she has a presence. the kind of presence you cannot tear your eyes from. that’s how he ends up losing himself in the daze of momentary madness, dancing manically to jolene, screaming the lyrics (you can blame that one on his first english teacher – he loved dolly parton to bits and used to blast jolene and her other greatest hits during class breaks). since it’s all a dream, he just rolls with it and worries not. 

dolly sees him when she’s having a water break and a microphone check. he’s unlike anyone that has ever caught her eye. he’s tall, blond, wears black thick-rimmed glasses, and is dancing his heart out. he’s not from here that’s for sure. she keeps an eye on him from that moment on. 

after the concert tsukki buys an amaryllis from the nearby flower stand. he decides he definitely needs get it to dolly, to give it to her and say that she was absolutely phenomenal on stage. so he goes and does just that. 

when the two meet after the show, it’s instant connection. tsukki offers the amaryllis and thanks dolly for a wonderful show. dolly gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

dolly thinks she might be in love. tsukki is slightly in love, too. 

then it’s just pain and white flashes behind his closed eyelids. the agonizing tearing in his bones. then it’s done. tsukki blacks out.

*

 

when tsukki wakes up, he’s in his own bed. it’s the year 2018. his mind is blissfully blank for a good half a minute, then his memories kick in. oh sweet baby jesus. what the fuck. he breaks into cold sweat. it was a dream, it was all a dream, he repeats to himself for the rest of the week.

a few days later he whips out his laptop and accidentally stumbles upon some concert tickets. dolly parton concert tickets. he tells himself it doesn’t mean anything and he probably shouldn’t buy them but he does anyway. 

tsukki is in the roaring crowd. nostalgia washes over him. his eyes meet dolly’s. it’s all there. his history. 

they meet for the second and the last time under artificial lights and clouds caused by air pollution in tsukki’s mother’s favorite coworker’s unused apartment building’s backyard outside of tokyo. they share stories and slow dance under the barely visible moon. then their ways part. 

they live their best lives as lovesick clowns in cartoons, and all that’s left is their secret history and a dried amaryllis.


End file.
